


Helping hand

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitefic, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friends; I am an individual made up mostly of spite, with water, protein and other trace elements making up the rest of me. This is a reflection of that, and dedicated to those kindly folks who think the grandpabots shouldn't get any action. You facilitated and I created, even if It is just a super short ficlet. I couldn't resist sticking my fingers into the pie, one could say. ;)</p><p>Additional note- By 'platonic' I'm referring to the fact that in this work, Tailgate and Rung are not involved in a romantic relationship. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> My friends; I am an individual made up mostly of spite, with water, protein and other trace elements making up the rest of me. This is a reflection of that, and dedicated to those kindly folks who think the grandpabots shouldn't get any action. You facilitated and I created, even if It is just a super short ficlet. I couldn't resist sticking my fingers into the pie, one could say. ;)
> 
> Additional note- By 'platonic' I'm referring to the fact that in this work, Tailgate and Rung are not involved in a romantic relationship. Enjoy!

"That's good, Tailgate, you're doing most admirably." Rung was almost reverent in demeanor as he drove three fingers into  the yielding valve of the minibot before him. Lewd little squelching sounds issued forth as an excess if lubricant - both natural and artificial made it's way out of the writhing minibot. Tailgate, in turn, clutched on to Rung by his shoulders in order to keep him from touching his spike. 

"You're doing so well, Tailgate." Rung purred, as he rubbed a small series of firm circles into the minibot's anterior node. Tailgate keened out a static moan in reply, trying to wriggle down harder on the clever fingers caressing sensors and stretching him out. 

Their liaisons were purely platonic in nature, they had set up a meeting time a couple times a week during the offshift to talk and help Tailgate prepare for what he called the "Next step" in interfacing. He had slowly increased in ability from just one of his own fingers, and Rung figured it wouldn't be too long before their meetings went back to just the cubes of sweet energon and working on hobbies. 

Rung realized his thoughts had gone off on a tangent when the stressed hum of Tailgate's fans finally registered in his audials. Momentarily, Rung felt a tiny surge of guilt - he hasn't meant to be teasing! With a clever twist and press both inside and out, Tailgate overloaded with a surprised yelp and clung to his orange companion until he fell limp in his grasp. Rung chuckled and gently extracted his fingers from the minibot's valve once it deigned to let him go. With the mess made already over the both of them, he rested his hand on his thigh until Tailgate was able to recalibrate from his high, and his visor onlined again. 

The minibot in question took a happy vent of cool air and a stretch when he was ready. "That was great, Rung~!" He sat right up and jumped down off his lap and berth, which helped the mess migrate. Rung didn't mind, though - It was a part of the ritual at this point. When the mesh came out, Tailgate was more than happy to help out in cleaning up. Soon enough, they were on their way to the washracks arm in arm. 

"Hey, Rung? D'ya think next time we can move up to the false spike?" 

The orange mech beamed down at his companion. "It's a date." 


End file.
